The Newlywed Diaries
by SHOZO
Summary: Short series of drabbles on what life would be like for newlyweds Sasuke and Sakura. Various lengths and ratings.
1. Chapter 1

_**BIRTHDAY**_

Sakura sighed, running an exasperated hand through her long locks of pale pink hair.

The recipe before her called for five ounces of unsweetened chocolate, chopped, but the thick bar of unsweetened dark chocolate she had purchased from the grocery store had come in thick slabs. So she had just spent twenty minutes frantically breaking the chunks into smaller parts, only to discover that she was out of eggs.

Now what?

Slamming the cook book she had borrowed from her best friend shut, the young kunoichi turned away from the mess she had created on the kitchen table and stormed into the next room to look at the clock that hung over the living room mantle piece.

2:03 PM.

There was no way she would be able to get this cake ready to surprise Sasuke with when he got home from training that evening. It was his twenty-fourth birthday, and although he hated celebrating anything, she felt like the moment she be acknowledged and commemorated.

But now there was no point.

Besides, even if she had made the cake, he would have only tasted it to appease her and then pushed his plate away.

Sasuke did not like sweet things.

Ever.

Feeling ridiculously low about her failed attempt at baking, Sakura turned back into the kitchen and began washing up. It took her just under an hour to wash all the dishes, wipe down all surfaces and countertops, and then sweep the floor. Finally satisfied, she turned to switch the dishwasher on and decided to take a quick shower.

Twenty minutes later, she was sitting in front of her full-length bedroom mirror, running a brush through her tangled locks of hair, when she heard the sound of the front door being pushed open and a pair of keys being dropped against the small mahogany table in the foyer.

He was home.

Shrugging into her favorite bright yellow terry bathrobe, the young medic swept into the next room, unable to repress the smile that tugged at the corners of her mouth.

He was standing the center of the living room, dressed in black ANBU gear, his mask shoved over his dark head. His head was bent, reading something, so he didn't look up upon her entrance.

It was the small birthday card she had picked up at the grocery store that morning.

She had written something sappy, feeling lovey dovey as she reflected back on their first year of marriage, but felt self conscious as she watched him read it.

"Welcome home."

He glanced up then, his charcoal black eyes inspecting her: "So I'm a year older?"

She laughed. "You never remember these things, do you?" then, with an awkward gesture she asked, "Did you like the card?"

"Aa."

"I'm glad. I- I was going to make you a cake, but that didn't work out the way I wanted. I'm sorry."

Just as she was starting to feel like a miserable wife, he moved towards her. All her efforts were then rewarded when he leaned in just a little, dropping a gentle kiss against her forehead.

Really, could he get any cuter?

Throwing her arms around the strong pillar of his neck, she lifted her face up: "I'm sorry I didn't plan anything fancy but I do have a real present for you."

"I don't want anything."

His words were blunt, matter of fact. Uttered by anyone else, she would have considered it modest speech, but not him. He didn't care enough about saying things with sensibility.

"Well, it's too late to return it now," she admonished. "So please just tell me you like it."

Before another word could be uttered, she dug her hand into the large pockets of her bathrobe and pulled out a small, thin stick. It took him less than half a second to realize what she was holding out to him.

She watched, her heart pounding, as his expression (usually so unreadable), went from surprised to incredulous.

"Yellow means I'm not, and blue…blue means I am."

Dark eyes widened: "So you- we- are?"

Sakura laughed, feeling tears of joy start to her eyes. "Yes. I'm pregnant. I've wanted to tell you for four days but I wanted to make your birthday special. Sasuke-kun, we're going to be parents."

For years she had known the man before her as many things, but a romantic had never been one of them. However, what he had said to her, as he pulled her into his arms and held her, was worth more than any gesture of affection.

"Thank you."

Despite their history, those words were all she had wanted to hear.

It was enough.

Being together like this, in their new home, with a new life growing within her, was enough.

She was happy to be with the man she loved, and happy to be able to help make his dreams come true.

Even if she couldn't bake.

**(A/N: I've been out of the habit of writing. Trying to re-teach myself how to do it isn't going to be easy, but I don't want to lose this ability! Review to see more; I plan on creating my first drabble collection!)**


	2. Chapter 2

One of Sakura's favorite things to do was to touch Sasuke.

The fact that he hated PDA did not stop her from reaching for him when they were in the line at the grocery store, or discourage her from hugging him whenever he tried to avoid or sidestep her caresses.

"It's embarrassing," he would say, in his stoic way whenever she slipped her hands into his as they walked.

But in the end, he would always let her do what she wanted.

Maybe it was because their relationship was so fresh and new, or maybe it was because she had loved him from afar for so many years; whatever it was, Sakura just couldn't seem to get enough.

She loved the way he smelled, the way he wore his thick spiky hair, the way he walked, and best of all, the way he looked at her.

Her attraction to him would often times get in the way of serious matters.

Like, right now for example.

They were sitting together at a table together with a group of other ninjas, being briefed on the mission they would all be taking the following week. Sasuke, dressed in his customary black, leaning forward with his hands laced together in thought, was all ears.

She on the other hand, could not pay attention.

They had only been dating for a few short weeks, so she felt extremely self conscious about how their personal relationship impacted their professional lives. During their first meeting together as a couple, Sakura had opted to sit beside someone else, hoping to take attention away from their new status, but that (she had discovered) made Sasuke furious.

Up until today, he still thought she had some sort of soft spot for Sai.

_Sai_ of all people.

Neji or even Naruto she could understand- but Sai?

It was then that Sakura had realized her husband (just being able to say that word made her feel ridiculously happy) was protective and easily jealous.

So today, she was trying to be extra obvious about everything.

Every now and then, she would casually rest a hand on his knee, or she would slid her hand into the crook of his arm, and as the meeting wore on she even reached forward and took a sip out of his coffee cup.

Finding the right balance between too much PDA and too little was a very hard thing to do, and she was so determined to do it well, that by the time the briefing ended she had learned absolutely nothing about their upcoming mission.

As they walked out of the building, surrounded by their fellow teammates, Sakura turned to smile up at Sasuke: "What do you want to eat for dinner?"

"Whatever you want."

The night air felt cool against her cheek compared to the stuffy environment of the room they had been locked up in for the past hour and a half. Konoha was a very beautiful place in general, but it always seemed to come alive in the nighttime.

As a little girl, Sakura would often walk past the lanterns that hung above the loud and busy market during summer fairs, watching as couples would stop and share sweet dumplings or play games at the many small stands in hopes of winning a prize or a free dinner.

She had always wanted to do something like that with Sasuke.

But he was a selective eater, and he didn't really do things for fun.

She must have been staring wistfully at one of the carnival games, because Sasuke stopped and following her gaze, he said, "Ninja aren't allowed."

Sakura smiled at him, "I know."

She was preparing to walk on, but he spoke out, "But they don't know we're ninja."

Then, without further ado, Sasuke grabbed her hand and they waited in line to play a game where contestants were required to hit a moving object with a Ping-Pong ball. Sakura, unused to seeing this playful side of the man beside her couldn't help but giggle as he paid the operator for her first try.

Enjoying the novelty of the experience, Sakura purposely missed four of her first five tries. Then, her eye caught sight of a large pink and white teddy bear hanging on one of the top rows. It was silly and immature, but she instantly wanted it.

What was the point of playing a game at a carnival if you didn't win the biggest prize?

So with that in mind, she took aim during her last attempt and achieved a perfect hit, her duck completely disappearing off the board.

Jumping up and down cheerfully, Sakura grabbed Sasuke's hand, asking him excitedly if he had been watching. Amused by her childlike behavior, he watched as the operator asked her to chose her prize.

"I want that big teddy-bear at the very top, please."

"Sorry, miss," the operator said, shaking his head with a small smirk, "you scored one out of five. The bigger prizes are only available to contestants who get a perfect score."

It bothered Sasuke to watch her shoulders slump, and just as the operator began hurryingly them along, he said: "Wait. It's my turn now."

Sakura couldn't decide what was more ridiculous: her insistence on winning a prize, the disappointment she had felt when she was told she couldn't have said prize, or having Sasuke, one of the most elite ninja in the village, use his skill and wit to play a serious game of shoot-the-duck for her sake.

The whole thing lasted about two minutes, most of which was spent putting on a show for the people in the crowd behind them. Everyone broke into applause when Sasuke finally put his racquet down and the operator handed her the giant teddy bear.

It was one of the sweetest things he had ever done for her.

She was reaching up to kiss his cheek, when suddenly someone yelled out, "Hey! Isn't that Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Yeah, and the girl beside him is Hokage-sama's apprentice."

"I thought ninja weren't allowed to play carnival games?"

Sakura couldn't remember who began running first, all she knew was that they were high-tailing it out of there, the ridiculous stuffed animal still in one hand, her other laced in his.

They didn't stop until they got home, smiling and out of breath.

Left to himself, Sasuke would have never been involved in such a silly situation, but he had done it all for her.

Feeling a rush of affection for the man before her, Sakura reached up and pressed her mouth against his in a soft kiss.

"I love you."

Because she did.

"I love you too."

It wasn't easy for him to vocalize his feelings, but every time he did she felt like her heart would burst with joy.

His next words were more sobering: "But that thing still isn't coming into our house."

**(A/N: No idea where this came from. REVIEW FOR MORE if you enjoyed it)**


End file.
